As Sweet as a Rose
by thinkaman22
Summary: Eirika's summoned from a card to save a continent in the brink of ruin. Little did she know her journey in Ylisse would be more romantic than dangerous. GaiusXEirika
1. Introductions

"And that's that."

Eirika nodded her head. Her day was… interesting, to say the least. One minute, she was fighting enemies from another world. Next, she was being recruited by said enemies. Finally, she was in a room in some palace for the past four hours having the war against Valm explained to her by a tactician named Robin. It was confusing. She was summoned from a card, recruited through a portal, and kept under the possession of an old pervert. While there wasn't much he could do with a card, Eirika was still scared about her time as a card. However, her current company seemed nice enough. Chrom and his wife Sumia were kind, and Robin was a real riot. She couldn't count how many times she laughed. However, their meeting was soon cut short by a young red haired woman, who she'd sworn she'd seen before, poked her head in,

"Chrom and Sumia? You're needed in the mess hall."

Chrom sighed, "What for Anna?"

Anna sighed, "Vaike"

While Eirika wondered how one name explained a situation, Chrom seemed to understand,

"Sigh… come on, Sumia. Let's go see what 'old teach' has done THIS time."

Sumia faked a smile, "Let's hope it wasn't another dare to eat Sully's cooking."

The two walked out, leaving Robin, Anna, and Eirika alone. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Robin went over to a chest in the corner of his room, and dug around until he pulled some blue crest out of it, "Eirika, I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little… novice with bows."

She shuffled her feet nervously, "Yeah… I'm better with a sword, honestly. But whenever I try to wield one, I can't seem to use it. It's like all the power has… left."

He smiled, "Well THIS can give you that power back. Just hold on to it, and say 'I want to be a myrmidon."

She looked confused, but grabbed it, "O… Okay. I… want to be a myrmidon!"

All of a sudden, the crest started to glow. It spun around, and enveloped her in a bright light. In a few moments, she was out of that infernal dress, and into more comfortable clothing. She also felt her skill returning to her. It was like, ironically enough, wearing a dress you haven't worn in ages.

She smiled, "How did that happen?"

Robin looked down, "I don't know. No one really knows." He suddenly jumped up, "But I swear, one day I WILL find out!"

Anna laughed, "Easy there, Miriel. Anyways, you might want to practice with someone until you get back in the groove of using a blade."

Eirika nodded, "Who'd you have in mind?"

"Well, everyone. I know every single skill and name of everyone in this camp!"

Robin looked at her in disbelief, "When'd this happen?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Some time. It's really easy. It's just like doing inventory, but instead of checking of elixirs, you check of people! Any ways… Lon'qu could-"

Robin cut her off, "Do you really think Lon'qu will get close enough to a woman as beautiful as Eirika?"

Eirika's face turned red, but neither seemed to notice, "Good point. Owain, maybe?"

Robin shook his head, "He's off with Cynthia to 'Partake in fierce intercourse of unheard of intensity. Meaning either they're training together, or having sex. I don't know which, nor do I want to. Maybe you could, Anna?"

Anna shook her head, "Nah… I actually came in here too…" She whispered something into his ear that Eirika couldn't hear.

Robin looked confused, "What do you mean you want to make Morgan- ooohhh…."

Robin's face grew red, "Well, then. You're out of the question… maybe Gaius?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah… Gaius could work." She faced Eirika, "Go into the east wing of the palace, to room 234. Tell him we'll give him four sticky buns if he trains you.

"Sticky buns?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Don't ask."

Eirika nodded, and left the building. She stood there outside the door for a few moments, processing everything that happened. At least, until she heard Anna moaning from the room. While she was naïve, she wasn't THAT naïve, and quickly ran off to find Gaius.


	2. Rose

Eirika took a deep breath and knocked on the door,

"Hello? Is this Gaius's room?"

She heard a few grumbles from inside until the door opened. What came out was not what Eirika was expecting. Gaius stood a few inches shorter than her, with short, orange hair, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was his clothing, or lack thereof. He stood before her wearing only light gray pants. His bare chest started to give her butterflies in her stomach. While her brother would occasionally train shirtless, she was always at a distance when he trained. This was the first time she had been close to a man's bare skin. She liked it. The smell… the look… it was almost intoxicating. He smelled sweet, like a chocolate bar. Or maybe fresh pastries. Or maybe a doughnut. Wait a minute… why did he smell like candy? And why was she staring at his chest?

She was blushing and her voice quivered, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Gaius rolled his eyes, "It's hot out." He looked at her from top to bottom, "You can take yours off too, if you want."

This caused her face to practically GLOW red, "What?! That- I can't-"

Gaius laughed, "Easy, there. I was joking. What do you need?"

Eirika started to collect herself, "I was told you could help me train. I need help getting used to a sword again."

Gaius continued to roll his eyes, "What do I get for it?"

Eirika stared at him. Do people really always need something? Do they ever do something out of the kindness of their hearts? Do-

"I'm kidding. I'll help you out, free of charge."

That wasn't what she was expecting, either. Perhaps her ideas weren't so naïve after all? Regardless, there was a problem that needed solving before they could leave,

"Can you put on a shirt first?"

Gaius smirked, "Why? Judging by how your eyes haven't left my chest, I'd say you like what you see."

His reply was Eirika turning even brighter red. He laughed again,

"Alright, I'll put a shirt on, Rose."

Eirika was happy. "His figure would be distracting when they sparred," She thought, "… wait a minute. What did he just call me?"

"Did you just call me Rose?"

"Yeah. I nickname everyone. Didn't Bubbles or Moneybags tell you?"

She gave him that look you would give aliens when they landed in your backyard.

He realized he needed to translate, "Robin and Anna"

An invisible light bulb popped over her head, "Ooooohhh… no, they didn't tell me that."

He smirked, "Yeah, well, it's something I do. Don't try and stop me. You won't be able to, Rose."

She sighed, "Can I ask you one question?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

"Why'd you pick Rose?"

"The beauty, really. Both you and roses are pretty damn, well, pretty. Also because your face has been as red as a rose since you started talking to me."

He closed the door to put a shirt on, seeing her face just long enough to realize that maybe roses weren't red enough to describe her face. The beautiful part was fine, but…

"Maybe I should have called her Chili Pepper…"


	3. Sugar

Gaius reappeared, fully dressed, and the two started walking. As if to prove his point, Eirika's face hadn't yet died down from blood red, so much to the point that Gaius started to worry,

"Rose, you feelin' okay?"

Eirika's response was instantaneous, "I'm fine!"

In truth, she was not fine. She was confused about why she's being reduced to a gushing school girl near Gaius. For heaven's sake, he was a thief! There was nothing attractive about that! But for some reason, she felt… oddly around him. Like her head was in a cloud. Thankfully, the two made their way to the courtyard relatively quickly. Wasting no time in fear that she'd gush again, she drew her sword,

"Ready, Gaius?"

He smirked and drew his blade, "It seems this Rose has a nasty thorn…"

She rolled her eyes, "Wow, what an original pun."

He laughed, "I know, I know."

The two started swinging. Though Eirika was weaker than Gaius, she was faster, and had formal training. Gaius's style appeared to be self-taught. While this was good enough for thieving, it wasn't exactly useful for intense combat. Eirika went for a stab, which Gaius dodged by rolling to his left. Using the momentum from the roll, he went for a slash to her side. She blocked, and then countered with a quick slash. Gaius, again, dodged, and this time made some distance between them, giving both sides time to think.

_He's a good fighter, _Eirika thought, _but his pattern is easy to spot. All he does is dodge- never blocks. So all I need is speed- I don't really need to put power behind my strikes…_

She charged, this time just swinging her sword quickly. This seemed to work, as she came much closer to hitting him. Gaius, however, realized this flaw. He decided to change his tactics. He went for a charge, using his strength to cause her to back up. This caused her to lose her balance, and he went for a leg-sweep. What he didn't count on was Eirika seeing this coming. Using her higher height, she quickly fell on top of him, causing them to fall. Eirika quickly brought her sword to his throat,

"Not bad, Sugar."

Gaius's voice was muffled, "You know, you're the first person to nickname me back. Sugar… I like it!"

She smiled, completely forgetting she was on top of him. At least until he spoke again,

"Rose, this isn't the kind of candy I usually eat, but if you're offering…"

She was confused, at least until she looked below her. With their height difference, when she fell, his head landed right between her breasts. Face lighting up like a Christmas tree, she shoot up.

Gaius merely laughed, and motioned to a bench, "Wanna take a breather?"

"Sure…"

* * *

"Haa haa… seriously?"

"Yep. I prayed for sweets… can you believe it? Padre looked as mad as he's ever been!"

They had been talking for what seemed like a few moments. However, they both realized how long it was when the sun started to set.

"Would ya' look at that? Come on Rose, I'll walk you to your room."

She smiled, and the two started walking again. Eirika couldn't believe how much fun she was having. She truly enjoyed Gaiu- Sugar's company. She made a mental note to call him Sugar as long as he called her Rose. She felt herself warming up to him much faster than she did anyone else. Unfortunately, they arrived at her room far more quickly than she would have liked,

"Well… I guess this is goodnight, Sugar."

Gaius smirked, "Yeah. Say, Rose…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… we have a few more days till we set sail for Valm. I was wondering… you wanna see the town? I bet Ylisse has things you only dreamed of in Magvel."

She thought about it. Her and Gaius, seeing the town, all alone… wait… all-

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Gaius laughed, "Maybe. Depends if you want it to be."

Eirika's face… man, you know what it does by now, "Uh….. Sure. It's… a date."

Gaius smirked. Then, he suddenly grabbed her, moving their faces inches apart, and brushed a kiss across her lips.

"See ya then, Rose."

He then walked off, leaving a very confused and very happy Eirika behind him.


	4. Sweet dreams

It was a beautiful night in Renias castle. Only fitting: it was the 1000th anniversary of the founding of Renias. For the occasion, there was a massive ball going on. Couple's dancing (Or in Ephraim and L'archel's case, a man stumbling with a woman), friends enjoying drinks, and just an all around good time. Eirika sat alone, content with watching people enjoy themselves. At least, until HE showed up,

"Hey, Rose."

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Gaius's hair was combed back, and he was wearing a pure white suit, unbuttoned so she could see his chest. She felt woozy, unable to think clearly.

"You know, Sugar, for a thief, you sure are standing out."

He laughed, "And for a beautiful flower, you sure are lonely." He held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

She smirked, "I'd love to." However, she still sat down. It took Gaius a while to realize what she was trying to pull. He sighed,

"Care to dance with me?"

Eirika smiled, "I'd love that even more."

They held their hands tightly together and walked out to the dance floor. The musicians were playing a very frantic song, which meant the couples better know how to dance, or else they'll be left behind by the beat. However, Gaius and Eirika didn't have an issue,

"I guess those thieving skills translate well into dancing, huh Sugar?"

He laughed, "And I see high heels don't slow you down one bit, huh Rose?"

The two laughed, and all eyes were on how the two looked. They were beautiful, a combination of elegance and passion. At least, until Eirika's heels caused her to fall. And, yet again, Gaius's face landed directly between her breasts. However, this time, Gaius got up quickly, and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You know, I've eaten a lot of candy, but your lips are sweeter than anything else I've eaten."

Eirika shot up, breathing heavily. She was in her room at the palace in Ylisse, NOT in Renias.

"Sigh… just a dream."

She lied down again, hoping to have another dream as sweet as that one.

* * *

Author's note: You know those pictures with a man and a woman next to each other, a heart on the woman's head and heart over the man's penis? Well, that's what this chapter was inspired by. What's that? We haven't seen anything about a heart penis (Did I really just say that?)? We're not done this chapter yet, folks!

* * *

It was a sunny day in Ylisse. Gaius was relaxing on the beach, eating a bar of chocolate. All was swell, he had hardly a care in the world, at least until SHE showed up. Eirika stood before him, looking better than any woman he'd ever seen. She was wearing a delightfully skimpy white bikini, and Gaius couldn't help but stare. She sat down next to him,

"How's it going, Sugar?"

He laughed nervously, unable to take his eyes off her chest, "I'm fine, Rose. Just hot."

She eyed him up, "I'll say. You're looking really tasty right now…"He cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

She crawled on top of him, "You know it's really hot out…" She started to untie her bikini, "Let's make it even hotter…"

Gaius shot up, breathing heavily. He was NOT in a beach with a half-naked woman on top of him. He licked his lips,

"I'm gonna need to write that one down…"

He noticed the bump in his sheets, "I'm also gonna need some ice…"

* * *

Author's note: The end of the first dream was for Runty Grunty, who said there needed to be more boob faceplants. Consider it done. Hmm… maybe I should make boob faceplants the running gag (Did I really just say that?).


	5. Early Morning

Author's note: Gaius's nicknames for people will be used when he sees something about them, and their real names will be used when they're thinking, or doing something Gaius can't narrate.

The morning sun had started to poke through the windows in Gaius's room, forcing his eyes to open. While he wasn't usually a morning person, he was looking forward to his date with Rose. Gaius was actually amazed at how quickly things went yesterday. In a flash, he was falling in love with some foreign princess, and then taking her out to town. Life's funny sometimes. He quickly got dressed, and walked over to the kitchen, ready to eat some breakfast. Unsurprisingly, Hunger (Stahl) was already there, and already on his second helpings. Having the eyes of a thief, Gaius was barely able to spot Vanish (Kellam) arranging some paintings since he was being ignored. Moneybags and Bubbles were sitting together, faces red and occasionally glancing at each other. Gaius smirked,

"So, Bubbles, how was it last night?"

Bubbles smiled, "It was simply divine."

Moneybags glared daggers at Bubbles, which caused him to change his tune, "I mean, what are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean…"

Moneybags rolled her eyes, but was smiling. Bubbles whispered to Gaius behind her back,

"It turns out a merchant's silver tongue is useful for more than taking down prices."

Gaius chuckled to himself. They really were a cute couple. Gaius went over to the serving area, happy that Playboy (Virion) was the one cooking. For all his flirting, he was actually pretty good at a lot of things, cooking included. Playboy smirked,

"Ah, dearest Gaius. I have prepared for you a meal greatly suited to your tastes…"

He pulled out… Gaius actually couldn't tell what it was, only that it had sugar and that he ate it so fast that Virion had to make sure he wasn't Panne. Playboy sighed,

"Yes, well… have a nice day, Gaius."

Gaius nodded, and went off to Rose's room. Of course, it was locked. Of course, he picked the lock. He was a thief, and he was a fan of mischief. Which was perfect, seeing as how Rose was fast asleep, cuddling with her pillow. A light bulb appeared over Gaius's head, as he got an idea. An awful idea. A wonderful, awful idea. He quietly took of his shirt, and slowly removed the pillow from Rose's grasp. He then silently put himself in the place of the pillow, and Rose quickly cuddled him just as hard as the pillow. Gaius smirked at his genius, but wasn't done yet,

"Say, Rose?"

Rose moved about, lost in a trance, "Yeah…"

Gaius smiled, "I had a great time last night…"

Rose smiled, "Yeah… all the eyes were on us. You're a really good dancer."

So she WAS dreaming about him! Gaius smiled. He was told he was a good dancer, so he might have to make that dream a reality someday. Gaius decided that he should end the charade,

"Rose, wake up. Now."

Rose shot up, but was still in Gaius's arms. She looked around, slowly processing what was going on. After her brain stopped processing, her face lit up again, something Gaius was finding cuter and cuter every time that it happened, which was often. She smiled,

"So… Gaius… can we just forget about the whole 'I dreamt about you thing'?"

Gaius looked up, "Yeah… I guess. On one condition."

Rose sighed, "What?"

Gaius smiled, "I get first pick on where we go on our date."

At the word date, Eirika felt her cheeks redden and her smile grow. It felt weird to be with a man like this, but it felt… right. It was strange, as well. It seemed so sudden, so forced, but it didn't feel like it. Eirika never believed in love at first sight, at least until it happened to her,

"Sure. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you need a new wardrobe."

Eirika realized that he was right. All she came in was that dress, which morphed th the clothes she was wearing now. Speaking of…

"Sugar, can you leave? I need to take a bath…"

Gaius smirked, "Mind if I take one with you?"

While Eirika's 18 year old mind screamed 'YES, FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS, YES!', her logical side said that bathing together was way to sudden. She sighed,

"Nah, I'll be fine."

Gaius sighed, "Ah, well. I tried."


	6. Dress for Sucess

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gaius had to admit that his current situation was... Less than desirable. While he was no stranger to mischief, he WAS a stranger to getting caught. And he had to admit, the truth was that this was probably the worst time in history to get caught. Bubbles was staring him in the face, his axe ready to cleave his head into two pieces. Gaius personally like him better when he was a grandmaster, but he just had to go and use that second seal to become a berserker.

Gaius shuffled nervously, knowing that a slip up could lead to his untimely demise, "Listen, Bubbles, this isn't what it looks like. You're just jumping to conclusions that have no ground or reason..."

Bubbles fumed twirling his axe in a manner that made Gaius wonder how he wasn't destroying the room, "Alright, Gaius. Tell me how I'm misinterpreting this scenario."

Gaius started to speak, but Bubbles cut him off, "Gaius, think long and hard on this. You're in my bedroom, in my dresser, holding Anna's, aka my wife's, bra. How can you possibly explain this in a way that will not cause me to murder you?"

Gaius gulped, "Well, you see Bubbles..."

* * *

I was standing outside Rose's door, thinking about my upcoming date with her. Now, I realized after a little while that I was waiting for a woman to take a bath, and that I was liable to have sat there for a good few hours before she came out. Now my first order of business was to get her a brand new wardrobe, since card travel can't take an entire closet and I know women need their clothes. However, I decided that she could get a nice dress for today at least. Since I was not a woman, I decided to steal a one for her-

* * *

"Wait a minute, Gaius. Your solution to the problem was to just steal one?"

Gaius was taken from his story. Bubbles seemed to be thoroughly interested in his story, as he was no longer in a threatening position, but was rather leaned back against the wall. Gaius gave him a puzzled look. "Well, yeah. What was I supposed to do?"

Bubbles rolled his eyes, "I don't know... Maybe... Ask to borrow one?"

Gaius chuckled, "Now where's the fun in asking permission to do something?"

"I sincerely hope that's not the attitude you have with Eirika this evening."

Gaius would normally laugh at a joke like that, but the deadpan manner in which Bubbles said that scared him a little, "Come on, Bubbles. Surely you don't think I'd ever do something that evil?"

Robin sighed, "Well, let's see. You're a convicted criminal, your job before we found you was thievery, and you're STILL holding my wife's bra. So forgive me if I'm a little wary about what you might do. However, I do want you to continue your story, but please use people's real names. I have a hard time following you if you don't."

Gaius threw up his hands, "Bubbles, you're killing me here!"

Robin picked his axe back up. "..."

* * *

Well you see, Robin, I first thought about taking one from Cordelia. So I snuck my way into her room, ready to grab something, but then she walked right in with Gregor! Now I was thankfully able to dash under her bed quickly enough, but then they started to... well... USE the bed, if you catch my drift. In those horrifying moments, I learned far more about Gregor than I ever wanted to know. After they left, I was too mortified to take something, so I left the room and went to my room, and covered myself with cold water, and told myself to forget everything I heard. It didn't work.

Next, I hoped to grab one from Cherche. Not one of my greatest ideas, because I forgot all about her... pet. I swear to Naga, I had to outrun a freaking WYVERN for at least twenty minutes. Do you have any idea how hard that is? I don't think you do. So, again, that was a failure.

Then I decided to try Panne. Don't ask me why I thought stealing clothes from the woman who hates every human was a good idea, but I snuck into her room... And got clawed. I forgot Taguels have super sharp senses of smell. She laughed when I explained myself, because it turns out she doesn't own a single dress! Not one!

Starting to get desperate, I tried to go for Sully. I got the same result as Panne. Except instead of getting clawed, I... Well, no, I still got clawed. However this time, I also got punched and kicked.

* * *

"Finally, I decided to try your wife, leading us to the situation we're in now."

"Gauis, that was sweet of you to try all that for me... But maybe we can try to get clothes... Legally?"

Gaius nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're- wait a minute!"

Anna and Eirika were standing in the door way, giggling to themselves. Gaius looked to Robin, who seemed just as shocked as he was. Gaius started to sweat, "How long have you been standing there?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Too long. Your story needs editing."

Eirika smiled, "Anna offered to lend me a dress for today... But thanks for trying so hard."

Gaius sighed, "Anytime, Rose. Now I'll let you change..."

Gaius started to walk out, but Anna stopped him, "Say, Gaius?"

"Yeah, Moneybags?"

"If I ever catch you with my bra again, I will gouge out your eyes and sell them on the black market. And trust me: eyes go for a lot of money."

Gaius tensed up, "Noted."

* * *

Ten points to the reviewer who spots the Cowboy Bebop reference.


End file.
